


Gerda's Nightmare

by HHHDontWorryAboutIt



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: But seriously I couldn't find a single fic with Gerda in it, Dreams, Guess I'm gonna have to fix that, Headcanon, Nightmares, s2 e1, the Marra is gerda's niece, where are the safety patrol fics???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHHDontWorryAboutIt/pseuds/HHHDontWorryAboutIt
Summary: Sonia, David's marra, can't seem to find any good kids to scare... But what if she entered her aunt's nightmare.
Kudos: 17





	Gerda's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First Hilda fic! Please tell me if you liked it :)

Sonia lied in bed waiting for her mom to finally fall asleep. She has been having trouble finding a good kid to torment after David. Luckly, the other marra’s have had some good stories so she still has time to find a new victim.

Sonia can’t wait any longer. Turning into some green smoke, Sonia leaves the apartment and stands in the hallway outside her home. Walking down the hallway, she tries to sense if any kids nearby are having nightmares she could join in on. Nothing. Nothing, at least, until she gets to the end of the hallway. Sonia’s aunt Gerda lives in this apartment, and while she may not be a kid, Gerda was having a nightmare and Sonia was curious.

Sonia sneaks into the room and enters aunt Gerda’s nightmare. 

Gerda is sitting at her desk in her small apartment working on some paperwork. Sonia decides to make herself comfortable, something is bound to happen soon.

Something doesn’t happen soon.

When Sonia entered the dream, Gerda’s alarm clock said it was 5:38 am. It’s almost 7 now and Gerda is still doing paperwork. Almost on the dot, when it turns 7, Greta stands up, collects her work, puts a note down on her desk, and leaves. Sonia double checks that this is in fact a nightmare before following Gerda out. 

Gerda arrives at the Safety Patrol HQ and goes to her desk to do… more paperwork.  
Sonia thought that Gerda’s job would be at least a little exciting! 7:4- whatever, Erik Ahlberg bursts into the room and starts to excitedly tell Gerda about his plans for the safety patrol investigation today. Sonia can barely keep up, but Gerda just nods to whatever Ahlberg is saying as she finishes her work.

Ahlberg continues to talk and talk and talk as they leave the room. Sonia can’t believe how much this man can talk. What she can’t believe even more is that Gerda seems to be keeping up with the conversation and manages to add in her own thoughts. 

Finally they get to something exciting. Gerda and Ahlberg enter the Safety Patrol zeppelin for their investigation. They will enter the zeppelin, Gerda will be driving, they will lose control, and crash! Perfect nightmare material.

Of course, that doesn’t happen. They get in and make it to Ahlberg Elementary in one piece. Sonia debates if she should mess with this “nightmare” but then she won’t know what really scares her aunt.

Ahlberg leaves the zeppelin to introduce himself and make some speech about an essay contest, or something, while Gerda stays inside and quadruples checks that everything is in working order.

Ahlberg gives a big speech about bells and Sonia notices who he’s with. Hilda. Great. Guess even in Sonia’s aunt’s dreams Hilda can’t leave her alone. Gerda starts the zeppelin once Ahlberg and Hilda are inside and they take off.

Perfect, Sonia thinks, now Gerda is sure everything is in working order and there’s a kid on board. NOW the zeppelin can crash. The set up was a bit long but hopefully it will be worth it.

Sonia half listen’s to the conversation while Gerda moves over to a bell tower. She stops before hitting it. They all start talking about the bell tower and Gerda says “That is a violation of the bell tower act of 1892! Which clearly states that all bell towers must be equipped with working bells.”

Wow, Gerda seems angry about that. Sonia starts to think that this dream has felt too real for too long before the zeppelin turns and they see some kind of localized weather system. Ahlberg tells Gerda to go through it, and Gerda listens. Perfect.

They enter the storm. It’s cloudy, Gerda can barely see outside, and… BAM!

Lighting strikes the zeppelin and the controls go crazy. The zeppelin starts a nose dive and Gerda can’t do anything about it. This was the nightmare Sonia was waiting for.

“Get control, Deputy” Ahlberg says.

“The engine’s not responding” Gerda continues to flip switches and push buttons as she tries to get the zeppelin back in control. Ahlberg and Hilda start to fly across the room as the zeppelin is in a full nosedive now. 

“Oh come on!” Gerda hits the control panel. It sparks but she still can’t regain control. Trollberg is visible below, they are going to hit the Jorts skyscraper. Gerda starts to kick the control panel, like that will help, and!

Gerda regains control and pulls up just in time. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Sonia checks the dream status again, it’s still a nightmare.

“Well, I think that concludes the airborne expedition for today,” Ahlberg says, Sonia turns around to see Ahlberg putting his hat on over his bald spot. “And maybe we leave this... out of the report.”

Yeah right, Sonia thinks, there is no way my aunt will leave something like this out of a report, you Ahl- uh Ahl-bald!

Sonia will think of a better insult later. Right now she needs to figure out how this is a nightmare!

Gerda lands the zeppelin at Safety Patrol HQ and they leave. They go to the newly designed Safety Patrol car and Sonia recognizes it. Her mom and the auto mechanic she works at designed and built it. They get inside and continue the inspection.

Sonia is starting to feel like Hilda in this dream. Bored out of her mind. They are just doing an actual inspection! The only thing that makes this feel even slightly like a dream and not a memory of work is the amount of sandwich based information there is.

Eventually, Hilda leads them outside of the wall and to a circle of Trolls. Now they are back on track, Trolls, Safety Patrol’s number one enemy. Ahlberg wants to pose for some pictures and Gerda complies. The dream skips over most of this because all of a sudden it’s getting dark and the troll break out of their rock form.

Gerda manages to get Ahlberg and Hilda out of harm's way when Ahlberg runs in to take another photo with Gerda’s camera. A troll slaps Ahlberg. Gerda and Hilda run over to him and Ahlberg says that he wants the camera. Gerda, much to Sonia’s surprise, goes to grab the camera. A troll that looks like something is growing on it grabs the camera and puts it on like a bracelet. The other trolls are fighting and one of them almost hits Hilda with a boulder. So close. 

Running around the trolls, Gerda gets to the car and calls for the others. Ahlberg chooses to ring a bell instead and it just aggravates the trolls further. Sonia waits for the moment of attack, watching a friend and a child get eaten by trolls is definitely nightmare fuel.

_SCREEEEEEE SCREEEEEEE_

An alarm rings through the air. Sonia turns to see that Gerda has turned on the alarm in the car. The trolls start to approach. Watching oneself die isn’t as bad as watching those you were supposed to protect die, but it’ll do.

Gerda uses the troll repellent and in good nightmare fashion, it doesn’t work. The two headed troll Gerda hit grabs the car, and though Gerda tries to get away, she is too late and the troll picks the car up and throws it. Gerda manages to turn on the inflatable shield before the car hits the ground. Once the shield deflates, Sonia sees the upside down car with a broken windshield, and Gerda looks dazed, but still alive.

“Go! I am okay!” Gerda calls to Ahlberg and Hilda. They run away. Most of the trolls, including the two headed one, follow Ahlberg and Hilda. The rest crowd around the car. Gerda tries to get the door open but it’s jammed. A different troll picks up the car and goes to shake it. Gerda jumps out of the broken windshield and lands on the ground.

Gerda starts to run the opposite direction of where Ahlberg and Hilda went. The troll throws the car again, but it’s aim is terrible so it doesn’t hit close to Gerda. Then Gerda notices a tunnel in the distance and jumps into it. 

The fall isn’t too deep. When Gerda hits the ground she takes a moment to catch her breath. The moment is short lived as the trolls start to reach down the hole to grab at her. Gerda ducks and goes deeper into the tunnel until she can’t hear the trolls anymore.

Okay, Sonia will admit, that was something, but man, are adult dreams always this long and complex?

Gerda sits down panting. She sits for a couple of minutes catching her breath. Then she takes off her hat and checks for bumps or bruises. Sonia can’t see any but judging by how Gerda winces, there are some. Gerda puts her hat back on and continues down the tunnel.

A light is seen down the tunnel. They approach it and she sees Ahlberg and Hilda with a flashlight!

“Whew” Gerda says “You two okay?”

“We’re fine” Hilda seems annoyed. “I’m going home now” Hilda starts to walk away.

“These tunnels go right under the wall into Trollberg,” Ahlberg says happily. Gerda takes out her notebook and starts to write in it. “Now that’s a major security breach” 

The dream skips ahead again. Gerda is in her office writing her report on the day. It’s late. Sonia looks over her shoulder at what she is writing. Nothing about the storm, her nearly crashing the zeppelin, or the photo shoot at the troll circle! Gerda is leaving things out of the report, just like Ahlberg wanted!

Gerda groans, packs up her stuff, hands in the report, and leaves the HQ. Sonia follows Gerda back home. What more could possibly happen?

They enter the apartment building, Gerda climbs the stairs, passes Sonia and her mom’s apartment and enters her own. Gerda takes off her hat and goes to sit at her desk. The note she left this morning stops her. “Take a break first, then work!” it says. 

Gerda chuckles, “It’s a little late for birdwatching”. Gerda goes to open a desk drawer with a couple of rolls of film inside and another note telling Gerda to buy more cameras. “Great” Gerda goes to her calendar, it has a million colour coated notes on what she needs to do everyday. “I can buy more cameras on monday, and tomorrow I need to schedule that maintenance team for the wall” Gerda writes these on her calendar, then pauses. 

Gerda turns away, grabs her hat, and marches right back out the door. Sonia looks at the calendar and sees that tomorrow another officer is using the zeppelin. Sonia goes to follow Gerda only to see her mother standing outside of their apartment as Gerda tries to take the stairs outside.

“Where are you going, it’s the seventh time in a row you’ve missed our family dinner!” Sonia’s mom, Gerda’s older sister, grumbles “Not that anyone's counting”

“Yeah, I think you might be counting” Gerda says “I was late at work, and I forgot something there so I’m going back to pick it up” Gerda tries to continue down the stairs but Sonia’s mom stops her.

“It’s past nine! Have you eaten? I worry about you, you know”

Sonia looks at the door to her apartment. This is all starting to sound a little too familiar.

“I just need to pick something up quick, don’t worry”

There Sonia sees herself at the door of her apartment. She remembers this.

“You had that investigation today, at least tell be how the new car I designed worked”

“It, uh, got-destroyed-by-trolls-bye” And with that Gerda races down the stairs.

“Did you get hurt? Wait, come back!” Sonia’s mom calls but it’s too late. Gerda’s gone.

Sonia follows Gerda outside and goes with her back to the Safety Patrol HQ. Did this all really happen? Did Gerda actually almost crash the zeppelin? Did she actually lie on that report?? Is Achlberg really that stupid???

Gerda makes it back to the HQ. She fixes the zeppelin and makes sure it’s in working order for tomorrow. By the time she makes it back home, it’s passed three. 

Opening the door to Gerda’s apartment, Gerda puts her hat back down before going back to her calendar. “What do I need to do for tomorrow…” she mutters to herself. Sonia and Gerda stare at the calendar as all the different colour coated messages turn into one. “The same thing you do everyday”

Gerda groans before kicking off her shoes and falling into bed. She sets her alarm clock and falls asleep.

This kicks Sonia out of Gerda’s dream. Sonia quietly goes to Gerda’s desk and opens the drawer she saw in the dream. 7 different cameras, a couple rolls of film, and the same note underneath it all.

_RIIIIING RIIIIIING_

Sonia quickly turns into green smoke as she hears Gerda’s alarm clock go off.

“Stupid Bells” Gerda groans “I’m awake” Gerda goes to turn the alarm clock of as Sonia leaves her aunt’s apartment.

Sonia goes back to her room. She looks at her clock, 4:33am. Guess she missed the bonfire with the other maras tonight.

\---

“Aunt Gerda!” Sonia says to her aunt as she leaves for work.

“Yes?” Gerda looks at her niece.

“I, um… I have a school assignment and I was wondering if you could help me”

“I’m sorry Sonia, I have work-”

“We need to take photos of birds for some, uh, presentation”

“... I’d love to help. I’ll pick you up after school”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gerda's a workaholic that likes to take pictures of birds and I neeeeeed more content with her.


End file.
